Crash and Burn
by TheNightGirl
Summary: A girl falls into the world of Middle Earth, a place her mother would tell her stories of when she was younger. A place she never thought actually existed. There was no way she could actually be there. "I mean those stories; they were all just fairy tales, right?" "No, they weren't." Kili x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hello everybody. This idea popped into my head a while ago but I never really had any courage to put it up on FF because I'm pretty insecure about my writing, so yeah. I've planned like the major points for this story out but not the small little things which will probably come back to bite me in the ass later on but whatever. This is Chapter 1/Prologue of the story. This is my first Hobbit story and I've only seen the movies so I'm sort of basing my timeline with the movies timeline.

* * *

**Summary: (AU where Tolkien never wrote the books and no movies were made)** A girl falls into the world of Middle Earth, a place her mother would tell her stories of when she was younger. A place she never thought actually existed. There was no way she could actually be there. "I mean those stories; they were all just fairy tales, right?" "No, they weren't." Kili x OC

Now, I know there are quite a few stories in which a girl from "our" world falls into Middle Earth but I will try to make the storyline as unique and different as possible which with my character I think it will be. Now that's quite enough of my blabbering.

* * *

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own The Hobbit, I only own my OC's and their storyline.

* * *

**Prologue**

_The darkness was surrounding her, clawing at her feet and slowly slithering up her body. Her keen ears could hear a small whisper but she could see no one, it was almost as if the shadows were speaking to her. _

"_They're cominggg …" the voice said._

_She began to panic as the shadows finally made their way to her upper body, lazily forming coils around her wrists and forearms. She struggled and began shaking her head, trying to push herself out of the dark restraints. Suddenly a coil wrapped around neck and her head was slammed into the wall. Small dots began dancing in her vision and every time she tried to move her head the coils got tighter._

"_Who is coming?" she choked out, struggling against the restraints that were slowly but surely getting tighter. It felt like they were trying to squeeze the life out of her._

"_The darkness is coming" it hissed violently and quite loudly into her ear._

_She winced slightly before snorting and rolling her eyes. She hated vague answers, there was a reason she always stayed away from Gandalf and Galadriel. They never gave her a straight answer. The darkness was already here anyways. _

_Suddenly the darkness around her wrists uncoiled before snapping back again – hard. She gasped quietly and snapped aggressively at the darkness hoping her teeth would lock onto something._

"_It is time to wake up wolfling" the voice said, though it was very quiet this time almost as if it was getting further away from her._

"_You!" she shouted out. "Return here this instant! Tell me whose coming!" _

_The restraints around her wrists vanished and she slowly began regaining consciousness. Before fully coming out of dreamland she heard the voice whisper one more thing._

"_Do not blame yourself for what you cannot control."_

* * *

"Rosalia!"

The young girl shot up, knocking the person standing above her right in the nose and sending them sprawling onto the floor.

She rubbed her forehead lightly and turned to the blonde girl on the floor who was holding her nose and glaring at her, her light pink dress ruffled around her.

"Why'd you do that for!" she said angrily, her dark green eyes sparkling with annoyance.

"You were the one standing above me Mariela!" Rosalia said rolling her eyes. She ran her hand over her neck and arms subconsciously checking for marks the coils left.

Mariela raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Are you feeling well?"

Rosalia nodded and pulled herself out of bed her soft blue nightgown dancing around her calves. She shivered as she padded lightly across the stone room, wishing that she had put a rug on the cold underground floor.

"Now, what was so important that you had to wake me for?" she said sitting down in the small chair in front of a small mahogany desk with a large mirror on it. She reached for the small brush and began pulling it through her hair, growling in annoyance at the large knots it had made during her sleep.

Rosalia glanced up and saw Mariela looking at her oddly in the mirror; she glared at her and continued brushing her hair.

"Well, it is almost noon and no respectable young Lady especially one like yourself should be sleeping in this late." Mariela said walking closer towards Rosalia until she was practically leaning over her shoulder. "It's not like you should be that tired since you were in the castle all evening."

Rosalia shrugged out of her seat and walked over to her wardrobe. She began rifling through the different assortment of clothes and finally pulled out a pair of dark brown leather trousers, a black linen long sleeve shirt and a black bodice. She padded over to the large and heavy wooden door, shoving her feet into her mid-calf length riding boots and pulling her cloak on.

"Of course I was in the castle all evening, where would I have gone?" she said fixing the large, fur lined cloak.

Mariela snorted and walked to the door pulling it open and gesturing to Rosalia.

"It would be wise for us to leave now; your father will not be pleased if he notices that you've been sleeping all this time and not attending to your duties."

Rosalia walked out of the room into the dark stone corridors, nodding at the bowing guards and making her way to the dining hall for lunch.

* * *

_They're here.._

* * *

Rosalia looked around quickly, trying to find who had spoken. The servants and guards in the dining hall looked at her oddly and she gave them a deathly glare sending them back to what they were doing.

"Mariela?" she asked.

"Yes Rosalia?"

"Did you.. Did you hear that?" she murmured to her friend, her eyes wary.

"Hear what?"

Rosalia didn't have time to answer because a large boom sounded throughout the inner part of the castle.. then the screaming started. Loud cries of pain and terror echoed in her ears, she and a few others could hear them better than most and it was not pleasant. A small wiry young man by the name of Coble burst through the doors to the dining hall and ran up to Rosalia panting heavily.

"My Lady! An army of Orcs have infiltrated the outermost wall. Your father has ordered the family to stay inside the last wall and not to leave for any reason!"

Rosalia gave the man an incredulous look and ground out through clenched teeth. "Collin, if you think that I will lock myself inside the castle walls and just let my people get slaughtered by that pack of scum then you are very, **very **wrong."

Mariela glanced over at Collin smirking at seeing the young man shake under the royal's gaze. Rosalia wasn't actually very intimidating. The 17 year old was quite small, standing at a little over five foot three with a petite frame. You could definitely see that she was female from the ample swell of her breasts and the shapely form she had tricking many people into thinking that she was just some pretty, submissive thing... and she was far from that. Her father called her Spitfire from a young age and the people in Cait quickly caught on to why the King had given his youngest child that name.

* * *

"_No! I will not do anymore knitting I swear on Mahal if I knit anymore my hands will fall off! Why can I not do something productive with my time instead of sitting here crafting these things that will not protect the kingdom should something happen!" the young girl shouted at the maids._

"_Your sisters had to do this and so will you." One of the maids said scolding the child._

"_No! I want to go out with my brothers and train. I'm better at throwing a knife then I am at knitting so why should I do something I am not good at." She said throwing the half made scarf to the ground and stomping out of the room._

* * *

Mariela remembered that day quite well. The little royal got passed the guards of the inner wall and made her way into the large town playing with the people's children and the people in general. The girl never really had any respect for the societal norm, she stayed with whomever she wished to stay with and may Mahal help whoever tried to take her away.

Mariela came out of her reverie when she heard Rosalia huff at something the boy had said and stomped away. The blonde quickly ran after the short teen wondering how she could walk quicker than her when she had shorter legs. After following Rosalia around for a bit Mariela's thoughts began to wonder as she observed the torch lit stone halls. As a child she didn't understand why the Royals had built half the palace inside of the mountains, though as she got older she began to see the tactical and defensive advantages the placement of the castle had. Not to mention the enormous stone wall only a five minute walk from the castle. There were two other walls like that, the first and outermost one that separated the farmers houses and poorest villagers from the outside, the second one that separated the farm lands from the village and shops and finally the last and largest one that separated the castle from the rest of the city.

As she followed the brunette Mariela found that the girl was leading them to the upper levels of the castle, near the outside. She felt the cold air of the Misty Mountains pick at her skin and she glanced back at Rosalia seeing the girl slip inside the secondary and less used armoury before popping her head out again and motioning her to come.

Rosalia slinked back into the armoury and began searching through the chainmail for something that would fit her friend who she heard walking towards her.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked her jade green eyes glancing to the chainmail and back to her.

"Finding something to protect you." she answered stiffly throwing the chainmail on the ground before grabbing a new one and examining it.

Mariela snorted loudly and Rosalia glared at her.

"What may I ask is so amusing?" she spat out angrily, not appreciating the blondes humour at a time like this.

Mariela looked at her with knowing eyes and shook her head. "If you think that you are the only one to have armour made for you secretly then you are wrong, and you mustn't know me as well as you think you do."

Rosalia closed her eyes and chuckled lightly. "Of course you do. Well go on, get ready. Meet me in the courtyard in 5 minutes."

Rosalia snickered at how quickly Mariela shot off and began running to her own room knowing full well that no matter how slow they went the girls would still get to their rendezvous point with time to spare.

As she passed by one of the large windows on her way to her room she heard screams and the painful howls of the orcs and goblins being ripped to shreds. She smirked devilishly and began sprinting to her room her hands itching to rip some orcs lungs out of their chest.

* * *

Mariela burst out into courtyard pushing through the people who had come in through the last wall for protection. She got a glimpse of chocolate brown hair and blazing ice blue eyes before a large rumble shook the grounds and in the distance she could hear the garbled tone of goblins, the heavy breathing of orcs and the large footsteps of the skin eaters. She glanced around to see where they were coming from only to see the large door separating their kingdom from the pathway to Moria crumbling with a gaping hole in the center. Small devilish little creatures began hopping through grinning with glee at the sounds of the townspeople screaming.

Rosalia looked at the opening with horror paling as more and more evil, loathsome little cockroaches entered. She quickly found Mariela and pulled her along to the rapidly closing gate to the Market district. Rosalia slammed against the gate as it finally shut and rammed her fists against it making them raw and bloody, she could feel the skin peeling and the blood rushing out but she didn't care, the pains was the least of her worries. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her middle pulling her from it. She turned on her captor and was about to knock them out before she realised that it was her father.

His black hair was tousled and his ice blue eyes were hard like steel. He had his battle armour on, the only piece remaining from his royal attire was his crown which like his face and hands was covered in blood. She could feel the large ring bearing their families crest pushing into her side as he struggled to calm her.

"Rosalia! You get yourself into that castle this instant and you shut those doors." He shouted at her, the pounding and pleading of the terrified villagers on the steel gate behind them making it very difficult for Rosalia to concentrate on anything else.

Blood chilling screams broke through the air, and the gleeful squeals of skin eaters could be heard behind the gate. After a symphony of cracking bones, dying screams and the loud munching of the skin eaters the pounding on the gate died down and Rosalia's resolve shattered.

Tears welled in her eyes and one slowly made its way down her face, making way for all the others before she could stop them. She sank to the ground and the arms around her middle let go. Loathing and disgust hit her like a wave and she gagged as the stench of blood and saliva hit her.

She couldn't save them, and she didn't know if anyone she knew was stuck behind these doors being slaughtered like cattle.

She could vaguely hear Mariela saying something to her but it sounded like she was so far away. She came back to her senses as her father commanded the guards at the gate to bring her into the castle and to make sure she didn't leave.

Once again she felt arms grab her but now two large guards were holding her arms, practically dragging her limp form through the courtyard. Halfway through the courtyard she let out a horrendous screech and pulled against the guards trying to get back to the door. She knocked one in the nose and he fell to the ground giving her the opportunity to slip out of the other guards' hands and sprint towards the wall.

She vaulted onto the wall hauling herself up the large structure, making holes for her hands and feet when needed. She could hear her father screaming at her to get down but she didn't pay him any attention instead she picked up her pace and soon enough she pulled herself over the top of the wall and onto the narrow walkways there.

Her hands and feet ached; she knew that the muscles in her arms and back would surely hurt for a while. She took a deep breath and immediately regretted it.

Smoke filled her lungs and she began coughing violently. Her eyes watered as she regained the ability to breathe and nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

_They're here._

The houses and shops in the Market district were set ablaze and there were skin eaters and orcs among other horrible things chasing the survivors around. She glanced down sharply as she heard a shrill scream. A skin eater had a small child in their grasp, a sick menacing smile marring its grotesque, stony face. The child who only looked to be about 9 years old squirmed and the giant squeezed it warningly before opening its large jaw and bringing the child closer to its wickedly sharp teeth.

Rosalia didn't even have time to get down to the street level before all that remained of the child was its upper body, their legs and torso gone in one bite. Bitten off. Rosalia looked at the child's glazed eyes and found them looking straight at her with a terrified and pleading gaze. Pleading for their life, begging her to help them, to do _anything_.. but she didn't. She could have gotten to the child in time but her limbs weren't moving and her abnormally hot blood ran cold.

Suddenly something hit her in the back of the head and her vision was replaced with blackness.

She could feel herself being placed down on some sort of table and hear voices around her talking quickly, almost as if they were panicked.

The sounds of swords clashing reached her ears and the voices got quicker and louder. A small blue light was lit and began moving back and forth in front of her.

* * *

"_We must hurry.."_

"_There is no time.."_

"_Coming! .. hurry.. seal.."_

"_We will be back."_

The light flashed intensely for a few seconds and she fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered and she yawned loudly. She rolled onto her side and searched around in the bed for her phone.

"Stupid fucking phone, thinking it's funny to hide from me." She muttered, becoming more and more impatient.

Finally her hands grasped the frigid, cool object and pulled it out in front of her. She quickly glanced at her Tumblr, made sure she had no classes and checked the time.

_10:45. _

"Goddamnit, I slept in for almost half of the day again!" she sighed loudly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She had nothing to do so she let herself fall back into the warm covers and fell asleep.

A loud ping drew her out of her sleep and she noticed that she had a text.

_**Nicholas:**__**You still sleeping?**_

_**Rosa: Nawh, just got up. Everything ok?**_

_**Nicholas: Yeah, I just got a funny feeling. Wanted to check on you.**_

_**Rosa: I'm fine. Wanna get some breakfast, I have no classes today.**_

_**Nicholas: Yeah, in fact I'll pick some stuff up and come to your house.**_

Rosa thanked him and hopped out of bed. She rubbed her temples lightly as she began to feel the beginning of a massive headache and groaned. She thought back to the dream she had and glanced around the room warily, her slim fingers clutching the locket resting in between her breasts feeling as if someone was watching her.

She pulled on her favourite pair of short shorts and shrugged into a plain white tank top style crop top. As she walked out of the room she grabbed her denim button up and got into it before tying her hair up into a high ponytail.

She sat down at the island in her kitchen and glanced around as she waited for Nicholas to arrive. It had never occurred to her how big her apartment was, it was quite spacious and had more rooms than she needed. She only ever used two out of the four, and those two were her bedroom and the office area she studies in. It was a pretty high end apartment. It had the large kitchen, the spacious rooms, a large window that began at the ceiling and ended at the floor that gave her a breathtaking view of the bustling city of New York and the whole shebang.

"_That's what you get when you inherit a shitton of money that your parents had."_ she thought to herself bitterly.

She briefly recalled a small yet very cozy two story building and silently climbing up the pipes to sneak into her room. She shook her head, trying to shake off the image.

Too many bad memories would come back if she started to reminisce.

* * *

**Hello again! **Well that was the first chapter of this story. I know the title isn't amazing but I'm working on it ok? Anyways I hope you liked the first chapter! I would really appreciate some constructive criticism and your opinion in general so please review or PM me. Don't worry I don't bite.. hard ;) WOW, it's late. It's like 1:30 AM where I am and I'm ready to pass out, so goodnight.

-TheNightGirl


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hello! Welcome back to Crash and Burn. First off I'd like to thank Annenomous, CordeliaWho, Dizzie123321, blushingpixie, and RADickey85 for adding this story to their follows/favourites. This is the second chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy it! This is my first Hobbit story and I've only seen the movies so I'm sort of basing my timeline with the movies timeline.

* * *

**Summary:** (AU where Tolkien never wrote the books and no movies were made) A girl falls into the world of Middle Earth, a place her mother would tell her stories of when she was younger. A place she never thought actually existed. There was no way she could actually be there. "I mean those stories; they were all just fairy tales, right?" "No, they weren't." Kili x OC

Now, I know there are quite a few stories in which a girl from "our" world falls into Middle Earth but I will try to make the storyline as unique and different as possible which with my character I think it will be. Now that's quite enough of my blabbering.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own The Hobbit; I only own my OC's and their storyline.

* * *

The sound of a key turning in the lock and the door opening woke Rosalia up from her reverie. Nicholas walked in with two large bags of food.

"Rosa! I've got food." He shouted shutting the door with a tap of his foot.

Rosa rolled her eyes. "No you've got the dismembered limbs of the Pope in those bags, obviously you have food."

Nicholas smirked at her and dropped the bags onto the countertops. "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Rosalia dropped her head onto the counter and rested her chin on her arms, glowering at the large man emptying the bags across the island. "I had another dream."

Nicholas abruptly froze, before taking a breath and relaxing again. "Again? This is the fourth one this week." He muttered, still emptying the bags and not looking at her.

"It's just some coincidence Nicky, no need to worry." She said, forcing a smile. _What is she even thinking of course he should be worried; hell she was beginning to think that she's losing her marbles._

Finally Nicholas turned to her and placed a large cup of coffee in her hands and a plate full of fruits and bacon on the table.

He sat down and began to eat quietly, eyebrows drawn together like they always were when he was thinking hard about something.

She only realised she was staring at him when hazy grey eyes met hers. Dread began to fill her when she saw the little mischievous look they had in them and she groaned.

"What now?" she asked, popping a strawberry into her mouth

"I heard that a certain pair of twins is throwing a party at the warehouse tonight and they would really be happy if you came." He said a large smirk playing on his face.

Rosalia immediately perked up. _A party? With good music, alcohol and hot guys? That'll definitely get her out of this funk. _

She looked over at her best friend and grinned wildly. "Guess who's going to a party tonight?"

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror for the last time before Nicholas ripped her head off for taking so long.

What she was wearing was appropriate for the party she was going to, it was a bubble/foam party and she was obviously going to get wet during said party.

She played with the plain white tank top that stopped just above her belly button and tried to make it as comfortable as she could with her nicest – yet most uncomfortable- bra underneath. The destroyed ends of her ripped and lightly tattered daisy dukes tickled her upper thighs and thank god, her black and very comfortable converse went with her outfit because she wouldn't be able to wear heels and have her feet kill by the end of the night.

She knew what usually happened by the end of the night at these parties, being that she'd either get in a fight or fuck some guy senseless and have to get a ride home or walk. She quickly decided to grab the small dagger that she had "acquired" a few years back from a very rich man who had himself made a new and very valuable collection of weapons. Back then she had joked about how they made up for his unimpressive manhood and to this day she still jokes about it with Nick.

She quickly shoved the weapon into her boot and jogged downstairs, coming face to face with a very aggravated and pacing Nicholas.

She quirked and eyebrow and looked at him with a smirk. "What's up your arse, principe? **(Prince)**

He glared at her but the anger in his eyes dissipated and he rolled them in a dismissive matter. "Nothing, let's get going, principessa. **(Princess)**

* * *

The drive there was quiet, and neither of the two spoke much. The warehouse was on the outskirts of the city and Rosalia could hear the music booming from the utmost top floor of the building.

She got out of the car and the two made their way up to the party, the music getting louder and louder as they got closer.

As they stood in front of the large warehouse like doors leading to the party, an uneasy feeling brushed over her, a feeling as if she was being watched. Her blue green eyes darted around uncertainly, however the room was too dark and for a moment she thought she had seen something but she shook her head and chided herself. _Your mind is playing tricks on you, just stop being so damned paranoid and go have fun._

Nicholas wrapped his hand around the large, rusty handle and looked at her.

"You ready?"

She smirked at him, with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Oh honey, I was born ready."

* * *

Lights were flashing, the smell of sweat and alcohol was pungent in the air and the neon paint covering the dancing bodies was slightly overwhelming but filled Rosalia with a sense of excitement.

As soon as the pair had gotten in they were carted off to a corner where a petite girl with neon green hair and a nose ring asked them where they liked to be painted. Nicholas had asked for a two simple streaks on his cheeks and two on either bicep.

She however had decided to get something akin to claw marks down her exposed stomach in a striking neon pink, making in stand out even more on her lightly bronzed skin.

Nicholas had run off with some big assed blonde with heels so high she was almost his height, and a dress so tight you could count her fucking ribs.

She now had another drink in hand; something stronger than the fruity stuff the guy at the bar had given her the first time. She finished off the drink and slid it down the bar to the bartender, who was giving her a slightly astonished look and asked her how she wasn't even drunk yet.

She shrugged and walked away. She never really got as drunk as everyone else did, even the best drinkers. She needs a very large amount of alcohol in her system to get her to blackout, and a pretty big amount to get her drunk.

So when she started seeing the shadows moving around the corners of the room, she slowly but surely began to question her soberness and went to the small bathroom at the back of the apartment, desperate to regain her bearings and get back to the very attractive guy waiting for her on the dance floor.

She turned on the faucet with jerky movement of her fingers and cupped her hands under the water, filling them up to the brim with the cool liquid before throwing it in her face.

When her eyes refocused and landed on the mirror she saw a human shaped figure clothed in black with eyes the colour of a firefly's arse.

She let out a small scream and threw open the door, having it hit the clothed figure which she had dubbed "Firefly Ninja" right in the face knocking it back.

She pushed her way through the people, looking around for Nicholas. When she couldn't find him inside she decided to go search on the empty balcony, which definitely was not a good idea her mind screamed at her. _Everyone who searches empty areas ends up dying in the horror movies you fucking idiot._ _Did you not pay attention when you watched any of them?_

She ignored the smarter, more rational part of her mind and went outside anyways. The frigid air tickled her skin and she leaned on the railing inhaling deeply, wondering who the fuck had spiked her drink and that when she found them they'd be getting a spike up their asshole.

As she turned around to go back inside, a hand wrapped around her neck and she was face to face with the fucking Firefly Ninja again.

"Who.. the fuck are yo-" was all she got out before the figure clenched its hand around her neck, drawing all the air out of her. Her hands shot out grapping the figure's shoulders, fingers catching the black cloth like claws as she tried to get the dickwad to release her.

The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the Firefly Ninja's eye seemingly beginning to glow brighter and brighter until it was like someone was shining a flashlight in her eyes.

* * *

The first thing she was met with when she woke up was a pounding in her head, and a cold chill settling over her body. She shivered slightly and scrunched up her nose when she was met with the smell of dampness. Not like how your hair is damp after you get out of a shower but a cave like, underground damp.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, only now noticing how the floor was a rocky wet sand kind of texture. Her hands settled upon her knees ad she hauled herself up and finally got a good look of where she was.

The room was dark, but fairly large and the edges were so precise that it seemed like it had been carved out of the ground or wherever she was. However something at the center of the room caught her attention the moment her eyes skimmed over it.

There in the middle of the room that she'd just figured out was a tomb, was a stoned carved casket. The side of the casket was riddled with marking she couldn't make out or understand for that matter, they looked like a mixture of Japanese and other unrecognizable symbols.

She approached the casket slowly, and as she got closer the symbols slowly started to shift almost as if they were being translated.

Her eyes widened with shock and disbelief as the words came out of her mouth in a small whisper.

"Here lies, Prince Jovanih Amaro. Beloved son, nephew and brother. You shall be missed. "

_Amaro? Prince? Where the fuck am I?_

The questions scrambled around in her brain, as she tried to form a coherent thought.

Though she had not been able to form any thoughts because the entrance from what she guessed had begun to open and light streamed in momentarily blinding her.

Her hand came up to shield her eyes and all she could make out was a tall figure, grey robes swishing around them carrying a large staff.

"Oh for fuck sakes, please don't tell me you're the Jesus Ninja?"

* * *

**Alright! **There's chapter 2. Jesus, this took me long to write! I got some really bad writers block for a while but I guess I'm good now. Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it's been kind of slow but things are going to pick up soon as Rosalia's going to meet Gandalf and hopefully not murder him when she realises she's not exactly in the same universe. Leave a review if you'd like, it definitely make my day if you did!

**-TheNightGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Hello! Welcome back to Crash and Burn. This is the third chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy it! This is my first Hobbit story and I've only seen the movies so I'm sort of basing my timeline with the movies timeline.

**Summary: **(AU where Tolkien never wrote the books and no movies were made) A girl falls into the world of Middle Earth, a place her mother would tell her stories of when she was younger. A place she never thought actually existed. There was no way she could actually be there. "I mean those stories; they were all just fairy tales, right?" "No, they weren't." Kili x OC

Now, I know there are quite a few stories in which a girl from "our" world falls into Middle Earth but I will try to make the storyline as unique and different as possible which with my character I think it will be. Now that's quite enough of my blabbering.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own The Hobbit; I only own my OC's and their storyline.

* * *

"Pardon me?" said Jesus Ninja, in an old gravelly voice.

The lights had now settled down from its high, and she had finally regained her ability to see. The man stepped closer and she had to crane her neck to look at his face, which was sagging with wrinkles and laugh lines. Kind, old eyes stared back down at her with curiosity and a hidden knowledge.

"Nothing. Just forget it. Can you tell me where I am please?" she said rubbing her hand over her eyes, tiredly.

"My dear, you really don't know where you are?" he asked leaning on his staff, staring down at her.

"No! I woke up in this damned cave no less than ten minutes ago after being attacked by some freaky ninja in black!" she shouted angrily, beginning to pace around the room.

The old man stared at her for a long time before gesturing for her to sit down on the very uncomfortable ledge.

While she was shuffling around trying to get comfortable the man began to talk but she wasn't paying attention and only caught the last two words of his spiel.

"- different world." He ended, before giving her a scolding look.

"Now, girl have you been listening to anything I've said?"

She looked up at him with hard eyes and shrugged.

He let out a long sigh and shook his head. "Well, as I was saying it seems as if you are not of this world. Miss?"

"Amaro. Rosalia Amaro... wait what?" she replies eyes wide. "Not of this world? Well, what fucking world am I in then?"

He glances down at her with a small smile, and says brightly. "You're in Middle Earth, Lady Rosalia."

"Rosalia. Not Lady, I'm not a Lady." She mutters angrily.

_Middle Earth? _

"Oh, jesus." She mutters, as nausea strikes her hard and she leans her head down in between her legs. She was all alone in a new fuckin' world, with nowhere to go. _Oh, god what about Nicky? He must be freaking out. I hope he's okay, the little shit._

She pulls her head out from her spot and looks up at the seemingly friendly old man. _I mean if he wanted to do something he would have done it by know._

"I never got your name?" she says quietly.

"Gandalf the Grey, child." He replies, with a kind smile. He looks at her then back outside and seems to remember something.

"Oh my! I've completely forgotten about the hobbit! I must be on my way to speak with him." He says hurriedly, moving towards the entrance. He stops suddenly and looks at her with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

"I may know someone who could give you answers, Rosalia."

She looks up at him and throws all caution out the figurative window. I mean what has she got to lose?

* * *

She rubs her aching back as the large horse walks over the small, rolling plains of the Shire. She's been sitting on Gandalf's horse for half the day before they reached a small town in someplace called South Downs, where Gandalf acquired a horse for her.

It was a large horse, about 14 hands at the withers. It fur was a bay colour with a square head and large brown eyes. Its neck was muscular, the mane thick and long. It had nudged at her with its wet nose and seemed to take a particular liking to her.

Rosalia had taken to calling the horse Arrow because she was quick and honestly a pain in her arse sometimes, much like an arrow would be.

It had taken them another few hours before they reached the Shire and Gandalf had requested that she stayed behind whilst Gandalf was talking to the "hobbit", or whatever that was.

About ten minutes had passed before Gandalf got back and hopped onto his horse, with a huff of frustration.

"Bilbo Baggins, I never would've thought you'd settle for a quiet life in your hobbit hole." He mumbled clearly frustrated.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" she said, sitting up off the small bench she had found while wondering around the small town.

"Well, he may need convincing but I am sure that the Bilbo I know will reveal himself to us tonight."

She looked up at him startled. "Tonight? What's happening tonight?"

"We're attending a dinner party, my dear."

* * *

**Well there's the third chapter. I know it's pretty small, very small but I wanted to get a little something out before I have to prepare for exams, which will significantly cut down my writing time. Next chapter Rosalia will be meeting the Company, YAY! I have a questions for those who do read the story, I'm thinking of maybe changing the POV to 1st person and I'd like to know what you guys think? Hope you liked this chapter, if you did please leave a review, they make my day!**

**-TheNightGirl**


End file.
